Shadow Realm Chronicles
by Hairo-Nigerrouse
Summary: Xover Yugioh! x BeyBlade x SaintSeiya: Tres naciones muy diferentes una de la otra, pero unidas por el destino, por el dominio de las bestias y poderes antiguos, y por una guerra sagrada amenazando con destruirlo todo
1. Chapter 1

Shadow realm Chronicles 

_En la era antigua, cuando el mundo era tan nuevo que ni siquiera se conocía entero, mucho antes de que los bárbaros invadieran la gran roma, pero mucho después de las cavernas, existieron tres grandes civilizaciones; que con el paso de los siglos se volverían temidas, respetadas y admiradas por las demás: la mística tierra de Egipto, la orgullosa ciudad de Grecia, y la lejana región de la China._

_Las tres ciudades eran tan diferentes una de la otra como la primavera es del otoño, y sin embargo, tenían un rumor en común..._

_Magia, bestias místicas y guerreros de poder incalculable... ¿sólo un rumor del pueblo en verdad?_

_**Capitulo 1: La noche del ataque del Fénix**_

La noche había caído en la tierra de Grecia, una noche increíblemente calurosa. Las murallas del lugar llamado Santuario de Atena, adorado por todo el pueblo griego, se encontraban silenciosas por completop, a excepción de unos pasos que escalaban la entrada del templo de Aries.

El joven caballero de Aries, Kiki, las había notado hacía ya mucho, y aguardaba paciente a que el intruso intentara penetrar su recinto, y encontrara la muerte de inmediato.

En aquel lugar descansaba la diosa Atena, la única de los grandes dioses olímpicos que había decidido descender a la tierra para velar por los mortales. Y era su deber como caballero dorado de la constelación de Aries detener a cualquiera que pudiera dañarla a cualquier costo.

"ya están llegando intrusos... no cabe duda que se acercan tiempos difíciles. Atena nos a informado, que el dios de los mares, Poseidón, le a suplicado que regrese al Olimpo con los que en verdad la quieren, y ya que ella se ah negado, Poseidón estaba dispuesto a llenar de agua toda la tierra hasta volverla un mar y regir sobre ella, de modo que Atena salga de lo que el llama "necedad".

Pero ni ella ni yo esperábamos que atacase tan pronto... de echo..."

Kiki miró al cielo completamente despejado.

"ni una gota de agua a caído en semanas... todo está seco, e inclusive está haciendo un calor infernal ¿este es el ataque de Poseidón?... No lo parece, y un solo hombre subiendo la escalera tampoco parece el gran ejercito del océano... ¿qué significa todo esto?

- ¡Alto allí intruso, si pones un pie en el siguiente escalón, no puedo asegurarte que continúes con vida para poner el otro. Regresa por donde viniste o enfrentaras la furia de un caballero de bronce...

obviamente, Kiki no había dicho ninguna de estas palabras. El alboroto se había producido varios metros abajo, antes de la curva final que llevaba a la casa del carnero, por lo que no podía ver nada, pero había reconocido la voz al instante.

- ese busca pleitos, no debería estar aquí, los caballeros de bronce deben cuidar otro lugar del templo. Sólo busca un rival para lucirse. Pero debo admitir que me ahorrará un poco de trabajo, un solo rival no puede ser la gran cosa para él...

- ¡Diamante ataca! - dijo una voz áspera que Kiki no conocía

Kiki alcanzó a distinguir un resplandor púrpura en la curva, y acto seguido, una enorme sombra surgió, hubo otro destello, una explosión

Y un grito...

El caballero de bronce fue lanzado con tanta fuerza que llegó hasta donde Kiki podía verlo. Las largas hombreras de la armadura del fénix que portaba se estaban deshaciendo y el casco había sido lanzado tan lejos que ni siquiera podía ubicarlo, y en cuanto al caballero que la portaba, un hilillo de sangre escurría de su boca por entre las líneas azules pintadas en su rostro, y su pelo entre gris y azul había quedado más despeinado de lo que ya lo traía.

- ¡Kai!- Kiki salió corriendo de la entrada para ayudar a Kai de fénix, pero este le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera.

- puedo encargarme de esto Kiki...

- pero... ¿qué es lo que te ah atacado?

- Deberías aceptar su ayuda, tu un simple humano no opondrás resistencia contra mi Diamante, ¡Diamante, ataque de magia oscura!.

Kiki pudo ver otro resplandor verde, que era lanzado contra Kai, pero este logró esquivarlo con un salto.

- no sé que rayos es esa bestia, lo que sí se ¡es que la acabaré!... ¡Ookazi!

Kai apuntó con su puño hacía la bestia, y de este surgió una gran ráfaga de fuego, Kiki tan sólo alcanzó escuchar a gritar al extraño y a la bestia al mismo tiempo, seguido de la risa de kai.

- supuse que si te atacaba a ti, atacaría a esa cosa en realidad, pues tu eres quien la domina, veo que no me equivoque... ¡y aquí voy de nuevo!... ¡Ookazi!

- ¡Sortija del milenio ocúltanos de la amenaza!

aún desde lejos, Kiki supo que el ataque de Kai había fallado, y lo confirmaba su desconcierto, y echo de que la enorme sombra había desaparecido.

- ¿se fueron?...- murmuró Kai desconcertado...

- ¡Detrás de ti!

Kai se dio la vuelta rápidamente, aún no podía ver a la bestia, pero sentía su presencia y su poder, descendiendo rápidamente contra él.

- ¡Maldición!

- ¡espadas de luz reveladora!...

hubo un destello cegador, provocado por una lluvia de espadas de luz blanca que llovieron del cielo, ante su luz, el demonio contra el que estaba peleando Kai se reveló: Era como un Obelisco, un demonio gigante y de color gris, y sus piernas no eran si no una enorme serpiente. Las espadas se ensartaron en él haciéndole gruñir, e inmovilizándolo por completo. También una de ellas había atravesado al intruso.

- No debiste hacer eso Kiki. Yo pude haberlo acabado.

- yo no lo hice, ni siquiera es una de mis técnicas

"fui yo"

Una voz suave y mística se proyecto en la mente de los dos caballeros.

- Shaka de virgo...

- así es Kiki. Kai, debo recordarte que no es tu deber proteger las doce casas, tu tienes otras responsabilidades de las cuales encargarte, y que si alguien intenta atacar el santuario, no debes ponerte a jugar con él, debe ser destruido, no importa por que caballero, en especial en estos tiempos difíciles.No debo recordarles la amenaza que a lanzado Poseidón.

- No Shaka, no es necesario... -dijo Kiki y se dirigió hacía el intruso.

Era un hombre, con una larga capa color vino, cabello gris, piel morena y una larga cicatriz recorriendo toda su mejilla.

- ¿quién eres tu?

- soy tan sólo un pobre egipcio que se a perdido en estas tierras griegas, en mi tierra me llaman Atem o faraón...

- ¿en serio, lo veremos... ¡drenado mental! - Kiki extendió su mano hacía el extraño. Fue como si todo su rostro se rompiera en un espejo, y al deshacerse se pudieran ver varias imágenes entremezcladas de la vida del extraño.

Tan pronto como sucedió terminó y todo estaba igual.

- Eres un Egipcio, tu nombre es Bakura, no eres el faraón, eres sólo un ladrón perseguido por la justicia... ¿por qué buscas tu a Atena?.

Bakura se echó a reír ante esto, y no miró hacía ellos, sino hacía el cielo...

- no busco a su patética diosa, ¡lo busco a él!

Kiki y Kai miraron hacía la casa de Atena y del patriarca, al final de las doce casas, que era hacía donde miraba Bakura.

La ultima llama del reloj de la torre se apagó, y un resplandor rojo surgió detrás de la casa.

- justo a tiempo...

- por Atena... ¡¿qué es esa bestía!...

Quizas Kiki expresará temor, pero a Kai, la presencia de ese ser le inspiró y cautivo al instante. Su brillo rojo, inundó por completo los ojos grises de él, llegó hasta su alma, la encendió con una llama que a pesar de los milenios jamás se apagó...

Era un ave colosal, de plumaje rojo, con una especie de cresta larga de plumas blancas, emitía un enorme resplandor escarlata y un canto increíble...

- ¡contemplen a uno de los guardianes de las sombras!... ¡El amo del fuego Dranzer! - exclamó Bakura - me han atrapado y me han impedido que lo selle ahora, pero cuando el se encargue de ustedes iré tras él y esa vez será mío...

Dranzer lanzó una nota aún mayor que las demás que había cantado hasta ese instante, y con esta lanzó un gran chorro de fuego hacía abajo, que incendió instantáneamente las casas desde Piscis hasta Libra Dranzer lanzó otro canto, y repitió lo mismo con las casas restantes, incluyendo donde estaban Kiki, Kai y Bakura...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

varias horas después, 5 jinetes encapuchados aparecieron en la cima de una colina, desde donde se podía ver completa la ciudad de Grecia, en aquel instante envuelta por completo en las llamas y el caos, pero sin ningún ave volando sobre ella.

-llegamos tarde -dijo uno de ellos.

El que estaba al centro, se quedó contemplando en silencio la ciudad en llamas. Un medallón color plateado y verde con aspas a los lados, colgaba de su cuello. Cuando la ciudad en llamas se reflejo en sus ojos miel, las pupilas de estos se transformaron en dos rendijas felinas.

- no lo perderemos de nuevo Saint Shields, no dejaremos que haga esto de nuevo... ¡hay que seguir hasta sellarlo!... ¡a Egipto Saint Shields!

- ¡A Egipto! - le corearon sus compañeros.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y algunas horas más después.

Kai despertó envuelto en carbón en el mismo lugar. La armadura se había regenerado y lo había protegido. Miró a su alrededor de inmediato al incorporarse.

No había rastro del Ave, ni de Bakura, Kiki estaba inconsciente a un lado, la armadura también lo había protegido.

"¿Que era esa ave?... ¿qué es Dranzer?..." la imagen del imponente ave escarlata se presentó vivamente en la mente de Kai "tengo que encontrarla..."

Kai sentía una verdadera necesidad por ver de nuevo a Dranzer. Al haberse alejado, era como si se hubiera alejado también una parte de el, y que nunca regresaría si no domaba a esa bestia... ¿pero como podía domarla?

¿Bakura había mencionado algo sobre sellarla? ¿a que se refería con eso, necesitaba saber más...

Estaba seguro que el ladrón había escapado, de otra forma al menos su cuerpo calcinado estaría, pero no había ni rastro.

"Tendré que ir a preguntarle... tendré que seguirlo hasta Egipto..."

De inmediato, y sin reflexionar ni un instante, Kai empezó a correr alejándose del santuario.

- ¿a dónde vas Kai?

El peliazul se detuvo de golpe al escuchar la voz de Kiki, susurrando tras él.

- a buscar a Bakura...

- ¿no será más bien a buscar a Dranzer?

La mirada de Kai se torno triste al instante. A Kiki no le podía mentir, después de todo era el caballero que había creado la Telequinesis, y la técnica del drenado mental.

- no necesito mis poderes para ver tu mirada cuando esa cosa apareció, ni para sentir que ocurrió algo muy poderoso en tu cosmo cuando la escuchaste. Pero ni Bakura ni esa Bestia nos conciernen, no sino regresan a este santuario. Nuestro deber es proteger a Athena, nuestra primera guerra santa está cerca, deberías saberlo. No es momento para que te vayas tras un capricho...

-hablaste como Shaka...

-ni lo quiera Athena... pero, si te digo que no te puedes ir del santuario...

Kai suspiró.

- lo siento Kiki. Pero siento que esto va más allá de Athena, siento que en verdad debo hacer esto, que este es mi verdadero destino, después de esto, se que si reencarnase algún día como lo hacen los dioses, reencarnaría para esa criatura, y no como un guardián de Athena. Es mi destino, lo sé...

Kiki dudó un instante más, pero Kai parecía aún más decidido que antes, nunca lo había visto así. Si esa ave lo había cambiado de esa forma con tan sólo mirarla, quizás Kai si tuviera que ir tras ella...

- además, si descubro que este no es en verdad mi destino, regresaré aquí y protegeré a Athena hasta la muerte...

"déjalo ir" ... dijo una voz femenina en la mente de Kiki.

"Athena!"

- de acuerdo Kai, si en verdad es tu destino, vete ahora... vete que yo me encargaré que nadie te detenga...

Kai sonrió, y salió corriendo de allí, internándose en la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

El caballo galopaba lo más rápido posible alejándose de la ciudad en llamas, agitando la capa escarlata y la sortija dorada de Bakura, que mantenía su vista fija en el enorme ave escarlata que volaba rápidamente sobre él unos metros adelante.

"Dranzer a vuelto a Grecia un infierno de llamas en cosa de minutos, y en aún menos a noqueado 88 caballeros de Atenea. sabía del poder de las bestias guardianas pero no imaginaba que fuera tanto. Con más razón debo sellar ahora a Dranzer, pues puede que sea el más poderoso de los cuatro..."

Dranzer bajó en picada al llegar al final de la alta colina a través de la cual Bakura lo había estado persiguiendo, y para cuando el caballo del ladrón alcanzó la cima y tuvo una vista panorámica del valle bajo esta, Dranzer era tan sólo un cometa rojo, moviéndose a lo lejos.

- y también el más veloz – lanzó un gruñido – si esos estúpidos caballeritos no me hubieran estorbado, ¿por qué Dranzer tenía que llegar justo por allí?...

:::Flash Back:::

Dranzer empieza a lanzar las llamaradas sobre el santuario de Atenea, cuando estas golpean la casa de Tauro, las espadas de luz reveladora se deshacen sin que ni Kai ni Kiki se percaten liberando finalmente a Bakura, pero el fuego ya esta saliendo a través de la entrada a la casa de Aries.

-¡tortuga de Cráneo protégeme! – Bakura activa su disco dorado y una tortuga con forma demoníaca y un caparazón en forma de Cráneo lo cubre por completo.

Las llamas de Dranzer golpean a Kiki y a Kai, pero la tortuga resiste hasta que Dranzer pasa de largo, y en ese instante se deshace, liberando a un ileso Bakura que sale corriendo tras el fénix de fuego.

En la ciudad reina el caos, y la gente que corre no le permite moverse libremente.

" maldición, ese maldito Kai me hizo más daño del que creí, y aún más Dranzer al destruir a mi tortuga de Cráneo... no puedo llamar a Diamante para que se encargue de todos estos estorbos" piensa Bakura mientras intenta abrirse paso entre la multitud... las alas de Dranzer se alejan más y más...

:::Fin del Flash Back:::

"Mahad fue más difícil de vencer de lo que yo creía. No puedo arriesgarme a que los demás sacerdotes sean así o peor, no quiero depender del faraón para destruir al propio faraón. Si reúno a las 4 bestias guardianas del reino de las sombras, no necesitaré los artículos del milenio para despertar a Zork..." una sonrisa macabra surco el rostro del ultimo ladrón de Kulelna, al tiempo que los gritos de los Griegos llegaban hasta él "Quizas ni siquiera necesite a Zork... pero debo encontrarlas ahora, antes de que alguien más lo haga..." su rostro se endureció con esto ultimo.

De repente, los pensamientos de Bakura fueron interrumpidos por su sortija del milenio, había reaccionado y una de sus cuatro puntas brilla de verde y apunta hacía el este.

- mhhh... excelente sortija, has detectado a otra de las 4 bestias guardianas, si capturo a esta, no tendré que preocuparme por Dranzer por un tiempo. Pero... ¿qué es esto? – la punta que señalaba a la bestia bit se movía lentamente, cada vez más al sur – la criatura avanza rápidamente, y... (o.o) ¡y parece que va a Egipto! – la mirada de Bakura se hizo aún más maligna – que mejor que le haga una rápida visita a nuestro amigo el faraón, y sellarla después sin que nadie se de cuenta. ¡de vuelta a Egipto entonces!

Bakura dio la vuelta a su caballo negro para bajar de la colina, y empezó a cabalgar rápidamente hacía el sur.

Lo que el nos sabía era que en verdad estaba siguiendo a unos jinetes encapuchados, uno de los cuales llevaba en su cuello un medallón color verde y plata.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los rayos del sol cayeron directamente sobre su rostro, haciendo que abriera pesadamente sus ojos grises.

Kai interpuso el dorso de su mano entre él y los dañinos rayos solares que lo habían despertado, y dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor.

Su modesta habitación en el santuario estaba igual que siempre, exceptuando por el bulto de tela que se encontraba junto a su armadura de fénix, ambos recargados frente a la entrada.

Había acomodado todo para salir inmediatamente en la mañana (N/A: digo, el pobre necesita dormir antes de hacer un viaje tan largo), la mañana había llegado y era hora de partir tras Dranzer, aunque primero debía sacarle toda la información a Bakura.

Mientras salía del santuario, sentía las acusadoras miradas de todos con quienes se cruzaba, mas ninguno de ellos se atrevió a interponerse en su camino. Aparentemente Kiki había cumplido con lo que prometió, pero desafortunadamente también había tenido la cortesía de informar a todo el santuario de el porque de su partida.

- ¿a dónde vas Kai de fénix?

Un viento frío se interpuso entre Kai obligándole a cerrar los ojos y cubrirse, cuando abrió los ojos, había tres siluetas frente a él, dos de ellas llevando cajas como la suya en la espalda, sólo que una era dorada

- Camus de Acuario, Jabu de Unicornio , y Níger...

- ¿no pensabas irte sin despedirte de tus amigos verdad? – le reprochó Niger.

- eres muy arrogante si quieres considerarte mi amigo Niger, eres sólo un niño y ni siquiera has llegado a caballero...

Níger era un chico de piel muy blanca, con un cabello muy negro que lucía como si estuviera mojado y caía siempre sobre la frente de su dueño, sus ojos eran bastante singulares, y siempre le habían traído muchos problemas. A donde quiera que iba, consideraban sus ojos señal de mala fortuna y lo echaban a pedradas... excepto en el santuario, el único lugar donde se sentía seguro, donde lo habían acogido desde el principio...

Sus ojos eran rojos...

- tenemos la misma edad...- reprochó Níger a Kai

- pero yo si obtuve la armadura.

- esta discusión no tiene ningún sentido – interrumpió Camus a ambos. Camus se mantenía idéntico al que todos conocemos, con su porte fría y su largo cabello azul cayendo sobre sus hombros

- ¡pero maestro Camus!

- Camus tiene razón Níger, no tiene sentido discutir – intervino Jabu. La primera reencarnación del caballero de unicornio, había cambiado muy poco en el pasar de las épocas

- ni tampoco el que estén aquí... ¿qué intentan? ¿detenerme acaso? – se mofó Kai

-mucho cuidado con quien tratas fénix. Yo sólo vine a acompañar a mi discípulo.

- lo que digas Camus. Y en cuanto a ti Níger. Mejor apártate, no me detendré ni por ti...

- ¿y quién dice que vine a detenerte?

Kai se sorprendió ante esto ultimo.

- fuimos tus compañeros de entrenamiento Kai. Para nosotros eres importante, y cuando escuchamos a Kiki hablar de lo decidido que estabas, pedimos permiso para escoltarte hasta un barco que tenemos listo para tu "misión"

- ¿en verdad prepararon un barco?

Hubo un incomodo silencio ante esto. Kai había sido muy grosero con Jabu y Níger, y ellos sólo querían ayudarlo. Afortunadamente, Camus rompió el hielo (N/A: ¿qué ironía verdad?)

- mejor síguenos Kai de fénix, tu tienes que abordar un barco y nosotros prepararnos para una guerra santa.

Los cuatro siguieron a Camus y su discípulo Níger por la ciudad hasta el muelle. Kai procuró no decir ni media palabra y mantener su semblante lo más frío posible, no le gustaba mostrar remordimiento a los demás.

- y helo aquí – dijo Jabu señalando un barco apenas más grande que una lancha. Kai lo miró de arriba abajo y finalmente no pudo evitar sonreír. Quizás el barco no lucía muy imponente, pero era justo lo que necesitaba para llegar mucho más rápidamente de lo que esperaba a Egipto.

- ¡HOLA!

Una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules saltaron tan repentinamente del barco que causaron que los 4 caballeros se fueran de espaldas. Un joven, de la misma edad de Kai, con un cabello igual de incontrolable y con varias pecas en su rostro se colocó frente a ellos.

- hola, supongo que ustedes son los caballeros de Atenea de los que hablaba el señor Aristeo. Es un honor que uno de nuestros botes les sirva en sus misiones, mi nombre es Max, y tendré todo listo en unos instantes para que zarpemos, quizás estemos algo apretados pero cabremos perfectamente los 5.

Max volvió a subir al bote tan rápidamente como había bajado, y siguió trabajando en el barco sin que los demás vieran que hacía.

- sólo uno de nosotros viajará en el barco, ¿dónde está Aristeo?, se supone que cerraríamos el trato con el – preguntó Camus

- temo que el señor Aristeo está en una de las islas cercanas, arreglando algunos asuntos con los pescadores. Pero créame que yo soy perfectamente capaz de manejar este barco.

- eso no lo dudo, pero Aristeo es el jefe de los pescadores, y es quien más trata con el mar. Necesito hablar con él.

Kai sintió algo de ira crecer dentro de él. Camus no había conseguido el barco para ayudarle, sólo buscaba un pretexto para sacarle información a Aristeo, posiblemente sobre Poseidón.

- lo siento, pero el señor Aristeo estará muy ocupado todo este mes. Es por eso que prefería verlo a usted a la hora de pagar el barco

Camus lanzó un suspiro

- pues entonces no tengo otra opción. Los acompañaré hasta la isla en la que esta Aristeo, regresaré al santuario después de eso, Níger, ven conmigo, Jabu, regresa al santuario ahora mismo.

- como usted diga señor Camus, nos vemos Kai, suerte en tu misión.

- déjalo ir contigo hasta la isla Camus – intervino una voz

- Milo de Escorpión... ¿qué se supone que haces aquí?

Kai volteó rápidamente, había escuchado mucho sobre el caballero de escorpión, y sabía que era el único que había ganado la amistad incondicional del caballero de Acuario. Y finalmente, el joven siempre arrogante de largo cabello azul oscuro y piel morena se encontraba frente a el.

- Milo, ¡hola!

- hola Camus, ¿espero que no esperaras partir sin despedirte de tu mejor amigo ¿verdad?

Camus sonrió de la forma más cálida que todos habían visto hasta ese instante

- no me voy Milo.

– si de acuerdo. Lo que importa aquí es que el patriarca me mandó a ver que Kai abordará con bien, parece que considera la misión del fénix mucho más importante que los demás. Así que sería mejor que llevara tanta compañía como pudiese, lo más lejos que pudiese.

- si el patriarca lo considera así, debe ser verdad. ¿pero no es demasiado dos caballeros dorados?

Milo sonrió

- yo no iré con ustedes, sólo vine a ver que zarpará...

- TODO LISTO!

Otra vez, los 5 caballeros se fueron de espaldas ante la sorpresiva interrupción de Max.

Después de un tiempo, finalmente el barco zarpó con Camus, Jabu, Níger, Kai y Max abordo, con un Milo que los despedía desde el muelle.

"suerte con tu aventura Kai, aunque no tienes porque preocuparte, ya que sin que tu lo sepas, doce caballeros dorados estamos pendientes de ti. claro que ni falta que hace, ya que Camus cuidará bien de ustedes" Milo sonrió pensando en su pobre amigo de la casa Acuario que había sido enviado con Kai sin que siquiera se enterara " y desde luego, Saga de Géminis los espera en la isla..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El mismo sol que había nacido unas hora atrás en Grecia, brillaba con intensidad sobre Egipto cuando el faraón Atem se asomó por el balcón de su palacio para mirar su ciudad.

- Egipto, tierra de dioses... No puedo dejar que Bakura mantenga su amenaza sobre esta bella tierra, debo mantener la paz a como de lugar. No dejaré que otro de mis amigos caiga.

- luce triste faraón...

Atem volteó ante esta llamada, y miró a una joven de cabellos castaños y piel morena, con el gorrito que reconocía a los aprendices de hechiceros del rey.

- podría decir lo mismo de ti Mana, y puedo suponer que es por la misma razón...

- Mahad... – la mirada de la castaña se lleno de tristeza al mencionar el nombre del que fue su maestro, ahora sellado por siempre en la piedra - ¡su caída no será en vano mi faraón! Cuando Bakura intente aparecer de nuevo, será él quien salga derrotado!

- eso espero Mana, en verdad eso espero... pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa, tengo un presentimiento, eh tenido sueños constantes... siento que algo se acerca a Egipto, una amenaza aún mayor que Bakura, algo que viene de afuera.

- es lo mismo que me a dicho Isis. A eso venía precisamente, Isis dice que necesita verlo de inmediato. El collar del milenio le a mostrado algo, y por lo que me dijo, era parecido a lo que usted me acaba de decir.

- (o.o) ¿en verdad?, iré de inmediato Mana, muchas gracias...

Atem salió apresuradamente de allí. Si el collar confirmaba los presentimientos del faraón, entonces estos eran más que presentimientos.

Sin embargo, mientras bajaba una de las escaleras que llevaba de los aposentos al vestíbulo, algo atrajo su atención. Aunque aún estaba muy arriba, podía notar por las ventanas una confrontación en las puertas del palacio, los guardias parecían intentar detener a 5 extraños encapuchados que intentaban entrar. Sin embargo, algo diferente tenían estos encapuchados, Atem no sabría decir que, pero estaba seguro que esos no eran vasallos de Bakura, de que eran algo más.

Siguió bajando escaleras aún más aprisa, llegó a otro piso más abajo y a otras escaleras, y volvió a asomarse por la ventana. Seth había llegado y también encaraba a los intrusos, aunque estos no parecían dispuestos a luchar. Por sus gestos, intentaban convencer a los guardias y el sacerdote de que los dejaran pasar.

Continuó su recorrido, ya faltaba muy poco para llegar al piso de abajo

" ¿porque diablos le pusieron tantos pisos al maldito palacio si sólo vivimos yo y mis sacerdotes?"

cuando alcanzó otra ventana, se quedó sin aliento,

Todos sus guardias estaban noqueados en el suelo, Seth se sostenía el hombro herido y uno de los encapuchados estaba en posición de guardia con una espada en su mano.

Bajo los últimos escalones de dos en dos, y los 5 finales se los brincó, y salió corriendo al patio, mientras corría pudo empezar a escuchar lo que decían los encapuchados.

- necesitamos ver al faraón, no queremos seguir peleando, tan sólo llévenos con el rey Atem.- dijo el líder que era quien tenía la espada

- Si no me dicen para que, no pasaran jamás a menos que sea sobre mi cadáver – respondió Seth - ¡poderoso Duos yo te invocó! – Seth activo su disco dorado, y su espadachín púrpura le hizo frente al encapuchado - ¡ataca ahora! ¡muéstrame su rostro!

Duos sujeto con fuerza su espada y se lanzó contra el encapuchado, sin embargo, este fue actuó rápido y lo esquivó de un salto, aunque el filo de la espalda, logró romper los broches de la capa, haciendo que esta saliera volando, revelando la identidad del guerrero.

Era un joven de la edad de Atem, con rizos de cabello negro revueltos cayendo por doquier y una larga coleta en su espalda. Una cinta roja sobre sus ojos miel cubría su frente, y vestía un kimono blanco. El impacto de Duos hizo que no se apoyara bien al caer y se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

- ¡Rey! – dijo con voz femenina una de las figuras encapuchadas y corrió a ayudar al de cabello negro. Al correr la capucha que cubría su rostro se echó para atrás, revelando a una joven morena, de ojos y cabellos rosas.

- estoy bien Mao – dijo el que se llamaba Rey poniéndose de pie, haciéndola a un lado y volviendo a encarar a Seth. – bien, si así es como lo quieres – Rey arrancó el medallón que colgaba de su cuello, y sacó un extraño instrumento de plata de su bolsillo. Era un lanzador primitivo, con una larga rendija donde iría en un futuro la guía. - ¡ Déjate ver guardián de la tierra...! – Rey pasó rápidamente y de un jalón su medallón por la rendija - ¡Driger!


	3. Chapter 3

El barco rompía rápidamente la superficie del mar, impulsado a la perfección por un viento marino que presagiaba tormenta, casi tanto como las nubes negras en el cielo.

Kai y Níger discutían sin sentido quién era el mejor caballero, observados atentamente por Jabu, Max iba de un lado a otro ajustando incesantemente las cuerdas del barco, y Camus se mantenía de pie en la proa como una estatua de adorno.

- se avecina una fuerte tormenta ¿verdad Max?- preguntó el caballero de Acuario cuando el rubio pasó junto a el.

- ahh... ehh...( u) es posible, pero llegaremos a tierra antes que eso.

Camus no respondió y Max siguió ajustando cuerdas...

Mientras tanto...

Hubo un destello cegador de luz verde que se proyectó hacía adelante desde el lanzador, y de este destello surgió un imponente tigre blanco, con trozos de metal amarillo en las patas y en la frente.

- ¡Driger derriba a Duos ahora!

El tigre blanco se lanzó contra el monstruo de Seth tan rápidamente que nadie pudo reaccionar hasta que el cuello de Duos estuvo bajo la garra del tigre.

- ¡espera! – gritó alguien, desviando la atención de todos

- ¡faraón no venga para acá!

Pero el rey Atem no lo escuchó, y siguió avanzando hacía el guerrero.

- querías ver al faraón, pues aquí lo tienes. Pero antes debes liberar a Seth

Atem y Rey se miraron fijamente unos instantes que parecieron eternos.

- retrocede Driger – ordenó Rey, y el tigre blanco liberó a Duos y desapareció. Al instante, todo el grupo de Rey, incluyéndolo a el mismo, se inclinó ante el soberano.

- Faraón Atem, hemos venido desde muy lejos para darle un mensaje en persona.

- de acuerdo, pasen...

Los 5 Saint Shields se levantaron y siguieron al faraón dentro del palacio, donde finalmente se despojaron de sus capas.

- Faraón Atem, nosotros somos el equipo de guerreros conocidos como los Saint Shields. Yo soy Rey,. Esta es Mao - Rey indicó a la pelirrosa que se había lanzado a ayudarle unos instantes antes. – Ozuma – Rey señaló a otro chico, de cabello arreglado similar al del faraón, sólo que el suyo era de color negro y rojo, y sus ojos eran verdes – Marian – Rey mostró a la otra chica del equipo, delgada y de piel muy blanca, con el cabello azul amarrado cuidadosamente en una coleta tras su cabeza. Sin proponérselo, los ojos verdes fríos y profundos de Marian atraparon al faraón un poco más de tiempo que con los demás Saint Shields – y mi hermano Lee – terminó Rey sacando de su ensimismamiento a Atem, y señalando a un joven de piel apiñonada, ojos negros y cabello rebelde, pero no tan largo como el de Rey.

"un grupo muy animado" pensó Seth al ver los rostros serios de los 5 Saint Shields, y cuando por fin logró librarse también del encanto de la mirada de Marian.

- ¿cuál es el mensaje que tenían que darme con tanta urgencia? – preguntó Atem impaciente y aún no tan confiado.

Ozuma echó una mirada furtiva primero a Seth y después con Rey, que captó su mensaje.

- preferiríamos hablarlo en privado majestad

Justo en ese instante, las puertas se abrieron de golpe y a través de estas entraron 2 personas, un anciano y una joven mujer de piel morena

- lo que tengan que decir, deberán decirlo ante los 4.

- Saint Shields, les presento a otros dos de mis guardianes, Isis y Shimon

los mencionados hicieron una reverencia, aunque la primera no bajo la vista de los Saint Shields. Las miradas hechizantes de Marian e Isis se cruzaron e impactaron

en el aire un instante que duró horas.

- y lo siento mucho Rey, pero lo que hablen conmigo, también deben saberlo mis guardianes. No guardo secretos con ellos, pues sería como amarrar mis propias manos e intentar regir a Egipto de esa forma.

- sabías palabras faraón. Y si así lo quieres así será.

- ¡¿qué?!

- eh hablado Ozuma.

Como contra su voluntad, Ozuma acató la orden de Rey y no dijo nada más

mientras tanto, en la parte de afuera de aquel mismo cuarto.

Mana bajaba las escaleras con el semblante preocupado, cuando se encontró con un alboroto en la entrada a los aposentos del faraón.

- ¡quítate Takao no me dejas oír!

- ¡ muévete tu Joounouchi, yo llegué primero!

- ¡muévanse ambos de esa puerta ahora!

Los dos jóvenes sirvientes del faraón de inmediato alejaron sus oídos de la puerta y se pusieron tiesos ante la aprendiza de mago.

- ¡no deberían estar escuchando las conversaciones del faraón chicos!, podrían colgarlos por eso – les reprendió Mana

- vamos Mana, nosotros sólo nos preocupamos por la seguridad de nuestro rey(U) – se excusó el primero de ellos, de nombre Takao de cabello negro azabache que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Usaba un paliacate rojo sobre su cabeza. (Tyson)

- así es. Atem está encerrado allí dentro con los extraños que atacaron a Seth.- respondió el otro, Joounichi de cabello rubio que en su mayoría caía sobre la frente del chico. (Joey)

- ¿alguien atacó a Seth?

- bueno... ellos decían que no querían pelear, y de echo Seth hizo el primer ataque. ¡pero aún así por poco acaban con la bestia del señor Seth! – exclamó Takao

- así es. Te decimos la verdad, fuimos parte de los soldados que intentaron contener a los extraños.

- y después llegó el faraón, los extraños les mostraron sus respetos, y el faraón los dejó pasar.- terminó Takao

Mana se quedó pensativa ante esto un rato, que los dos amigos aprovecharon para como "sin querer" volver a poner la oreja sobre la puerta.

- ¡dejen eso ya!, si el faraón los recibió debe saber lo que hace. De echo, como veo que no tienen nada que hacer, los llevaré ante su general para que el les de tareas que hacer...

Los dos soldados, espantados por la idea de enfrentarse a su general, se alejaron al instante de la puerta como si esta les hubiera quemado.

- ¡no si nosotros estábamos haciendo la ronda, si ya nos vamos! ¿verdad Takao?

- ¡exacto nosotros ya nos íbamos!

Ambos salieron echando humo de allí.

- ¡nos vemos Mana!

- ¡no te enojes que te vez menos linda!

- ¡TAKAO!!!! ( O )... – Una vez que estuvieron lejos, Mana lanzó un suspiro de resignación – (UoU) ese par... Por mi y por que le caen bien a Shimon que no se han ido de aquí, y desde luego, porque el faraón no esta enterado de todo lo que han hecho ( U)

Volviendo a la habitación

- Es un asunto algo complicado lo que nos trae hasta aquí. Si desean comprenderlo del todo, será mejor que se sienten, porque es una larga historia...

"Así como sus sacerdotes, los Saint Shields somos los guardianes secretos del emperador de la lejana tierra de china.

- de modo que aquella legendaria tierra no es sólo un mito. – afirmó Isis.

- no, no lo es, aunque casi nadie de esta parte del mundo llegue hasta nuestro reino. Nosotros somos los encargados de mantener la paz en el, y procurar que sus tesoros y secretos permanezcan en buenas manos. Y sin embargo, temo que hemos fallado al intentar enterrar nuestro más peligroso secreto... – Los 5 Saint Shields hicieron una mueca de tristeza y dolor ante estas palabras antes de que Rey continuara...

Hace ya siglos, llegaron a nuestra tierra decenas de personas, flotando a la deriva por el mar. Sobrevivientes de un cataclismo que hasta ahora aún no entienden ni nuestros mejores sabios. Esta gente, se hacían llamar Atlantes...

Nuestra gente les dio abrigo y cuidado, y poco a poco su cuerpo fue sanando y mejorándose... pero no su mente. Aparentemente, el impacto que destruyó su tierra, también les había privado de la razón a todos; menos a uno. Un sacerdote, muy viejo y muy sabio, se mantuvo cuerdo a pesar del impacto, y le enseñó muchas cosas a mi pueblo, pero jamás reveló que fue lo que le pasó al suyo, hasta el día de su muerte.

Deliraba, cuando el hijo del emperador, que era el encargado de cuidarlo, entró para darle de comer, el lo sujetó y le dijo su secreto.

-Todo es nuestra culpa... jamás debimos tomar la piedra del Orichalcos... hemos causado que se hundiera nuestra tierra y hemos liberado un peligro aún mayor para detener el primero... – acercó aún más al príncipe, y le susurró – hemos abierto la puerta al reino de las sombras y las criaturas se han dispersado. Los caballeros legendarios han sido sellados, y aunque la batalla a terminado, aun queda una amenaza... el oscuro, el amo del reino de las sombras, puede liberarse ahora que la puerta esta abierta... pero para hacerlo – entonces, puso en las manos del príncipe, un cofre, hecho de rubí. Zafiro, esmeralda y diamante, con una gran cerradura de la cual colgaban 4 medallones – necesita esto, necesita a las bestias sagradas... que son superiores a los caballeros... pero su poder es tal, que destruirá la tierra si las liberan sin antes tener a sus elegidos... deben proteger el cofre mientras tanto a toda costa... deben... hacerlo... por el bien... de la humanidad... Dartz no sabe nada ni de Zork ni de las bestias... pero aún así, puede venir por ellas... deben... protegerlas... – y entonces murió.

El significado de este mensaje, siempre ah sido un misterio para todos, pero aún así los Saint Shields resguardamos el cofre por la eternidad, sin que nadie se atreviera a tocarlo jamás... hasta ahora.

::: Flash Back¡:::

Había una gran agitación en las catacumbas que formaban la guarida de los Saint Shields, gente iba y venía a través de los miles de pasadizos que la conformaban. Cualquiera que entrara a este lugar y no conociera el camino, se perdería irremediablemente hasta perder la razón y morir de hambre, y eso si tenía la suerte de no ser encontrado antes por los guerreros secretos del emperador.

Por eso era aún más sorprendente que no hubieran podido hallar aún al intruso.

Entre toda la multitud venía corriendo Rey, con el mismo Kimono blanco, cuando chocó contra alguien.

- ¡Lee!

- ¡Rey! ¿has encontrado algo?

- aún no, ¿y tu?

- Mucho menos. – Lee golpeó con su puño la pared – maldita sea, si tan sólo supiéramos que es lo que busca...

- sí, sabríamos a donde va al menos... – Justo en ese instante, Rey escuchó un gran gruñido que el identifico como de tigre, un aura verde lo rodeó y sus pupilas se volvieron felinas. Fue increíble que lo único que notara Lee era que Rey se había quedado paralizado.

- ¿Rey? ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¿quién vigila el cuarto del cofre Atlante?

- Mao y Marian están en eso.

- ¡sólo ellas dos!... ¡vamos para allá ahora mismo!

Los dos Saint Shields salieron corriendo en dirección al cuarto. Sorpresivamente al doblar una esquina se encontraron con un pasadizo completamente desierto y oscuro.

- Por aquí es el único camino para llegar hasta allá. Parece que tenías una buena corazonada Rey.

- si... – Rey recordó el gruñido de tigre – espero que halla sido sólo eso.

Los dos hermanos empezaron a avanzar a tientas a través del pasadizo completamente oscuro, sujetándose del frío muro.

- ¡hey!...

- ¿qué pasa Lee?

- pisé algo raro

- ¿cómo que algo raro?

En ese instante fue como si el pasadizo se iluminara levemente por una luz fría salida de ningún lugar y le permitiera ver a los guerreros el horrible espectáculo frente a ellos.

Había decenas de cadáveres, de compañeros Saint Shields, regados alrededor del suelo. Lo más curioso era que todos estaban casi ilesos. Sólo les faltaba una parte de su cuerpo, y esto era lo que variaba. A algunos les faltaba un ojo, a otros parte de la pierna, a otros las orejas, a otros partes de la piel. Al que se veía al ultimo de la fila de cadáveres, le faltaba solamente la ropa.

- ¡maldita sea pero que es esto! – exclamó Rey sin poderse contener

- ¡Mao! – gritó a su vez Lee y echó a correr.

Ambos llegaron corriendo hasta el cuarto donde estaba el cofre, y al llegar los recibió otra escena escalofriante.

Marian y Mao estaban en el suelo, y sobre ellas estaba un extraño ser con forma humana. Tenía las partes de los compañeros caídos adheridas a el. Y las partes que no había cortado (como la cabeza, el torso, algunas partes de los brazos) estaban hechas de un extraño gas negro.

- ¡déjalas en paz espíritu Oscuro!...

el ser levantó su mirada hacía Lee. Y se lanzó contra el.

- ¡¿quieres pelear maldito?! ¡pues que así sea! – Lee sacó un lanzador como Rey lo había hecho, y un medallón negro - ¡te venceré con las artes secretas que nos enseñó el sacerdote Atlante!, ¡yo te invocó Galeon! – Lee pasó el medallón como lo había echo Rey, y de este surgió un imponente León negro.

El ser se detuvo al ver el Galeon de Lee, y empezó a retroceder.

- Ya veo – interrumpió Isis – así que fue aquel sacerdote Atlante el que les enseñó a sellar e invocar criaturas. Pero por lo visto, ustedes no lo hacen a través de Dia-dianx ni de lapidas

- No, lo hacemos a través de estos artefactos que nuestros propios hechiceros crearon con las enseñanzas del viejo sacerdote. – Rey levantó la especie de lanzador – se llaman Yanlary, y los sellamos con estos medallones – Rey levantó el medallón plateado que llevaba al cuello- bueno, como iba diciendo...

Lee le hacía frente valientemente al espíritu. Pero aunque no tuviera rostro, era evidente que la criatura no se había acobardado en lo más mínimo. Y para sorpresa de todos, levantó el brazo derecho (cubierto con la carne de uno de los guerreros caídos) y mostró en este ni más ni menos que un Yanlary como los que sólo tenían derecho a usar los Saint Shields.

- ¡Te invoco Can Cerberus! ¡deshazte de estos estorbos! – dijo con los labios y la voz de otro compañero caído. Y en ese instante, un medallón púrpura brilló en su pecho, y el extraño lo usó sobre el Yanlary.

La tierra se abrió en ese instante, y sus grietas emitían un destello púrpura. Estás se ensancharon sólo un instante lo suficiente para permitirle el paso a un gigantesco perro púrpura de tres cabezas.

- (óó) ¡tu bestia no me intimida intruso! ¡ataque de garra negra Galeon! – ordenó Lee, y el león negro se lanzó sin temor contra el monstruo.

- Cerberus usa garras infernales – El perro lanzó un rápido zarpazo a Galeon mucho antes de que este hubiese siquiera sacado las garras. Galeon cayó, al mismo tiempo que Lee. Y Cerbero se aseguro de retener a ambos rápidamente bajo su enorme pata. Lee quedó inconciente por la presión y Galeon desapareció.

- ¡no Lee!... – Rey intentó ir a ayudarle, pero las tres cabezas de cerberus lo amenazaron al mismo tiempo.

" demonios, no tengo ni una sola oportunidad. Aún no eh logrado sellar ninguna criatura propia..."

Rey se detuvo en seco y retrocedió.

- Buen chico. – se rió el espíritu

- no me llames así

- me refería al perro – se burló de nuevo – no dejes que nadie me interrumpa, mientras voy por lo que venimos – el extraño se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacía el cofre.

La ambición y una maligna satisfacción se reflejaron junto con el cofre en los ojos que el espíritu había robado.

- El cofre de las bestias sagradas. Si los maestros de las bestias no están cuando estas son liberadas, las bestias mismas destruirán toda la tierra. Pero yo puedo ser el maestro de las cuatro – dijo la ultima frase al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre el cofre, y sacaba de entre su ropa, una enorme llave negra con forma de cruz egipcia y la metía en la cerradura.

- Finalmente... – giró la llave - ¡salgan libres bestias sagradas y escuchen el deseo de su amo! – abrió de golpe la tapa del cofre.

4 Luces salieron en un gran estallido, rompieron el techo de la caverna y se proyectaron hacía el cielo. La energía que emitían bastó para hacer temblar y resquebrajar la tierra. Rey estaba atónito.

Finalmente, de las 4 luces surgieron 4 bestias enormes y míticas, que con tan sólo su tamaño, terminaron de destruir la sala subterránea en la que se encontraban.

_- sólo las vi un instante juntas. Pero créanme que era algo sorprendente. Tan hermoso, y tan atemorizante a la vez._

_Un imponente Dragón azul, con el viento arremolinándose a su alrededor como las abejas a un panal._

_Un fiero tigre blanco, con piedras surgiendo del suelo hacía el cielo a su alrededor, sólo para darle la bienvenida._

_Una gran tortuga color púrpura con caparazón café, que parecía sumergida en el agua con su aura, a pesar de estar en tierra firme._

Y una gran ave roja majestuosa e imponente, tan roja que parecía echa de puro fuego. Y de echo creo ahora que lo estaba...

- ¡Dragoon, Driger, Draciel y Dranzer! ¡ escúchenme a mi, su nuevo amo! – exclamó el espíritu, al mismo tiempo que levantaba los brazos hacía los imponentes guardianes, que se inclinaron para escucharlo. - ¡concedan mi deseo de volver a la vida!

Esto hizo reaccionar a Rey, aprovechó que hasta Cerberus había bajado la guardia para ver a las bestias sacras, y corrió hasta donde estaba la criatura y la empujó para colocarse frente a los guardianes.

- ¡no lo escuchen oh grandes espíritus!, el sólo los busca para el mal. No les puedo pedir que vuelvan al cofre. Pero si les pido que perdonen a esta tierra de su destrucción, y a cambio haré lo que...

Las bestias parecían escuchar atentamente a Rey, que sin embargo no terminó ya que la cosa había contra atacado con otro empujón más fuerte, y volvió a encarar a los guardianes, que rugieron por este hecho. El ser sostenía 4 medallones en la mano: los 4 medallones que habían venido con la caja.

- ¡su poder será mío Bestias Supremas!, ¡por las buenas o las malas! ¡ Cerberus debilita al tigre para que pueda sellarlo!.

Las tres cabezas de Cerbero lanzaron una ráfaga de fuego fatuo contra el tigre blanco, que lanzó un gruñido como grito, ya que ni el esperaba el ataque.

Mucho menos esperaba que Rey se pusiera entre el y la ráfaga, y recibiera el impacto en vez de Driger.

- tu no las tocarás maldito... – Rey calló desfallecido.

En ese instante las bestias supremas, reaccionaron, emitieron un gruñido, y en un destello de luces, desaparecieron en el cielo como estrellas.

-¡NO!...(óó) (óó) ... bueno... – el espíritu de la oscuridad rió -resultaste aún más tonto de lo que yo creía Rey Kon, ahora gracias a ti las bestias están libres hasta que las capture de nuevo, y mientras destruirán todo lo que puedan... Pero si en verdad querías morir primero, pudiste pedirlo en vez de hacer un acto tan tonto. – el espíritu se fue acercando lentamente Rey, hasta quedar justo sobre él. - ¿qué tomaré de ti para seguir regenerándome? – sonrisa macabra – tu rostro estará bien. Me gusta como se me vería – la cosa extendió su brazo hecho de gas negro y estaba apunto de ponerlo sobre el rostro de Rey, cuando una ráfaga verde lo partió en dos, evaporando la mano cercenada en el aire.

- ¡AHHH!!!, ¿pero que es esto?.

Unas chispas de energía se fueron reuniendo sobre Rey, cuando formaron una esfera, esta irradió y destelló luz, de forma que derribó al espíritu maligno, en el preciso instante en que el tigre blanco mostraba sus colmillos al intruso.

- Driger... ah vuelto, ¡y esta protegiendo a Rey!. Esto no puede ser. .

Driger empezó a emitir un aura verde al igual que Rey, que se fue levantando involuntariamente, hasta quedar flotando de pie en el aire. En este instante, el medallón verde desapareció de las manos del oscuro y apareció colgando del cuello de Rey.

Con un gruñido, Driger entró voluntariamente en el medallón, al mismo tiempo que Rey abría sus ojos.

- ¡no puede ser! ¡Tu eres el maestro de Driger!

- Así parece anima. Y ahora que el tigre blanco de la tierra y yo somos uno – Rey sacó su yanlary y apuntó con ella al ser - ¡ más te vale que te largues y no vuelvas jamás a China sino quieres que destruya hasta tu alma! – aún sin poner el medallón en el Yanlary, el espíritu de sombras pudo ver al imponente Driger detrás de Rey, gruñéndole a el y apoyando a su enemigo. Retrocedió algunos pasos acobardado ante esto. Y montó de un salto a su cerbero.

- ¡te juro no volver a China Rey Kon!, pero tampoco las otras bestias supremas lo harán. Sólo tendré que atraparlas alrededor del mundo, y después China misma vendrá a mi para inclinarse ante mi poder. WHA HA HA HA HA!!!! – cerberus dio un salto y escapó a toda velocidad por el techo. A Rey le preocupaban más Lee, Marian y Mao en ese instante que perseguirlo, por lo que el ser pudo escapar...

::: Fin del FlashBack:::

Una vez que mis compañeros se recuperaron, se nos dio a nosotros 6, los mejores Saint Shields, la misión de encontrar y volver a sellar nuevamente en estos medallones a las otras 3 Bestias guardianas. Y eso es lo que nos trae hasta acá.

Dranzer, el guardián fénix atacó Grecia la noche anterior, y viene hacía acá. Hemos venido a alertarlo faraón, y a suplicarle que no interfiera con nuestra misión, y no intente atacar a las Bestias Guardianas, ya que son invencibles para sus soldados.

- no pueden pedirme eso – interrumpió Atem. Y Rey se exaltó por su respuesta – si mi reino está en peligro, les suplico me disculpen, pero no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados y la promesa de que ustedes arreglarán todo. Mejor pídanme una alianza.

- ¿eh, una alianza?

- así es. Si unimos fuerzas es seguro que podremos sellar a esas bestias, y mantener la paz en este mundo. Saint Shields, yo no menosprecio su podes, les pido que no lo hagan ustedes conmigo y mis guerreros.

- discúlpeme su alteza – habló esta vez Ozuma de improviso –pero Dranzer por sí sólo ah noqueado de un golpe a los 88 caballeros de la Diosa Griega Atenea. Y después de ver el desempeño que tuvo su sacerdote Seto en la breve batalla contra Rey, tengo que dudar de si en verdad son aptos para esta guerra.

- insolente – murmuró Seth

- y sin embargo Ozuma sólo Rey enfrentó a Seth. Yo no te vi pelear contra ninguno de mis 20 soldados más que estaban allí. Sólo te quedaste observando y ni siquiera actuaste cuando la espada de Seth golpeó a tu general

Ozuma cerró los ojos y respondió friamente.

- Rey no es mi general. Yo soy su general. Yo no presencié el incídete de liberación de las bestias guardianas, pero soy el mejor Saint Shield y por eso fui elegido para esta misión.

Hubo un silencio tenso, ambos reinos aún dudaban sobre si confiar en el otro.

- esto no nos llevará a ninguna parte. – rompió el silencio Atem - La amenaza ahora nos concierne a ambos reinos, de cualquier forma que lo vean. Así que lo más sensato es unir fuerzas, confiemos o no. Esto se debe de resolver lo más pronto posible... apuesto a que ambos tenemos otros asuntos que atender...

" ¿El faraón se referirá a Bakura?, después de todo es mucho más peligroso ahora que selló a Mahad y tiene la sortija del milenio. ¿o se referirá al espíritu enemigo de los Saint Shields que liberó en primer lugar a las bestias?. Rey no lo ah vuelto a mencionar en sus planes, pero es obvio que eso también le preocupa... " pensaban Isis mientras observaba cuidadosamente las miradas de Rey y Atem.

- yo estoy de acuerdo en unir fuerzas. Después de todo, las bestias son muy poderosas y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible – agregó Mao.

- es cierto. Ahora no es momento de discutir, lo que dicen es cierto ya que las noticias del incendio en Grecia nos acaban de llegar con un mensajero – le apoyó Shimon. – y efectivamente, dicen que fue un ave gigante la que incendió todo, y que los caballeros de Athena no pudieron hacer nada para detenerla.

- y en verdad viene para acá. – siguió Isis- Mi collar milenario me brindó una visión del futuro en que un ave roja y de fuego volaba sobre el palacio del faraón. Precisamente sobre eso venía a hablarle faraón cuando me enteré de la entrada de los SaintShields.

- ¿ve como decimos la verdad?, ¡debemos empezar a actuar de inmediato – Lee dijo esto ultimo más para convencer a Ozuma que a Atem.

Hubo un instante de silencio.

- esta bien. Si mi equipo quiere que trabajemos en equipo con sus hombres, así será – dijo Ozuma sombriamente

- la decisión debe ser unánime, ¿Seth? – preguntó Atem a su sacerdote de la capa azul.

- yo estaré siempre de acuerdo con sus designios faraón...

- excelente. Entonces a partir de ahora y hasta que las bestias sagradas sean selladas de nuevo, la corte real y los Saint Shields serán aliados de guerra... hemos dicho.

Mientras tanto...

Max finalmente veía el puerto pesquero a tan sólo unos metros, y sonrió por este hecho.

- ufff... menos mal. El mar se está agitando cada vez más, que bueno que finalmente llegamos.

Siguió navegando, se había echo de noche y los caballeros que llevaba se habían quedado dormidos.

El viento soplaba más y más. El suyo era el único barco aún no anclado, y Max hacía lo más posible por llevarlo a salvo hasta el puerto.

"Vamos, sólo un poco más, sólo un poco más... no me falles".

De repente el barco dio una violenta sacudida y se quedó completamente estático.

Kai y los demás caballeros rodaron varios metros hacía adelante por el impacto (de echo Níger se golpeó contra el tope del barco) lo cuál los despertó por completo.

- ¡hey hey hey que esta pasando! – gritó Níger de inmediato al incorporarse.

- no lo sé. Parece que chocamos contra algo, pero no sabría decir que...

- o contra quien...- agregó Jabu, asomándose por la proa.

- ¿contra quien? (°111°) – repitió Níger.

Kai también brincó de golpe hasta el borde de la proa. Había una gran sombra bajo el barco, una muy enorme sombra.

Súbitamente se escuchó un gran sonido. Una especie de canto y gruñido al mismo tiempo, y el agua frente a ellos empezó a agitarse más .

- pero que rayos es eso...

- es hermoso... – agregó Max. Con sus brillantes ojos fijos en la nada, completamente absorto en el canto. De alguna forma, el sonido lo reconfortaba, lo hacía sentirse seguro y en paz. Algo que no sentía muy a menudo, siendo un niño huérfano controlado por un negrero como Aristeo. Podía haber seguido escuchándolo por siempre, si el brusco temblor del barco no lo hubiese distraído.

- ¡el bote se levanta! – gritó Jabu.

Efectivamente, el bote se estaba levantando lentamente, empujado por algo desde abajo.

- ¡pero que es eso! – al mismo tiempo frente al barco, algo enorme fue surgiendo, agitando toda el agua al romper la superficie del mar.

- eso es...?

- imposible...

- ¿una tortuga?

Una enorme tortuga púrpura, de caparazón color café, tenía sujeto el barco en la palma de su mano...

Camus de repente reaccionó y dio un pasó adelante y recorrió la manga de su túnica de un tirón, revelando un dia Diang que puso de inmediato en funcionamiento.

- ¡yo te invoco Mobius, el Monarca del Hielo! ...

En un resplandor azul, se generó un gran bloque de hielo, que estalló con un resplandor.

Los trozos de hielo salieron disparados contra la tortuga, que gruñó furiosa por el impacto, e encaró al guerrero color azul , que bastante pelo blanco y cubierto de ropas invernales, a su vez que este se ponía en posición de ataque...

- ¡Mobius...!

- ¡no!, ¡espere señor caballero! – intentó intervenir Max, pero fue muy tarde.

- ¡ATACA!!!

N/A: bueno, aquí acaba el capitulo 4. ya se han visto donde están los 4 Blade Breakers (y que quise poner la versión Egipcia de Joey n.n), ya salieron 3 de 4 bestias Bit, se dieron algunas explicaciones, y se revelaron algunas futuras rivalidades entre personajes de diferentes series, y salió el villano que representará el universo Bey Blade, aunque ustedes, obviamente, nos saben aún quién es :D. Pero ya lo sabrán... y de salida, pero salió lo que ya me moría por mostrar: el monstruo de Camus, Mobius, el Monarca del Hielo. Pero no se preocupen, Camus no será el único caballero dorado prota en el fanfic, ni el único que tendrá monstruo. Pero no les quemo más la trama.

Y por fa, no me dejen con la duda de que les pareció, dejen reviews, mensajes, o lo que sea con toda confianza.

Psd: Níger es invención mía y será un poco de los tres universos unidos. Así que no intenten ubicarlo en uno sólo.


	4. Chapter 4

- ¡Mobius... ¡Polvo de Diamantes!

La criatura de Camus empezó a reunir en la palma de su mano cristales diminutos de hielo, al haber formado una esfera, cerró su puño que se congeló, y lanzó un golpe hacía el extraño ser.

Una gran ráfaga de aire frío salió disparada del puño de Mobius y se impactó contra la tortuga, empezando a congelar el rostro de esta, que rugió e intentó bloquear el ataque.

- ¡espere señor Camus!, ¡no sabemos que es en verdad! – intentó detenerlo Max, pero Camus no lo escuchó.

- yo sí se lo que es. Una criatura de las sombras, suelta en el mundo y que debe ser sellada ¡termina con ella Mobius!

Mobius cargó otro poder de hielo, pero justo en ese instante, el ser empezó a defenderse. Lanzó con extrema fuerza el bote de vuelta al agua, causando que esta se destruyera por causa del impacto y sus ocupantes salieran volando.

- ¡todos al mismo tiempo! – ordenó Camus y con un gran destello que se pudo ver desde la cota, se liberaron de sus cajas de Pandora las armaduras de unicornio, fénix y acuario.

Los 3 caballeros y el aprendiz se lanzaron de un salto contra la bestia, aprovechando el propio impacto que esta les había dado. Sin embargo, Kai se detuvo a medio camino.

- ¡no la ataquen por favor! ¡aún no nos ah echo anda! – Max había resistido el impacto, y nadaba con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la criatura. Kai descendió limpiamente sobre una de las tablas rotas del barco, y con perfecta agilidad empezó a saltar sobre los escombros hasta llegar con Max.

- ¡Max quédate conmigo!, este lugar no es seguro para alguien normal como tu...

pero Max no escuchaba a Kai, sus ojos estaban fijos en la criatura. Completamente anonadado, sentía tristeza, desesperación y frustración, exactamente lo mismo que sentía la criatura en esos momentos, cuando era atacada por 2 caballeros y un aprendiz de este.

- ¡Thunder Horn! – gritó Jabu liberando su ataque eléctrico sobre la tortuga causándole una dolorosa descarga

- ¡polvo de Diamante! – Mobius y Camus lanzaron ráfagas de aire congelante al mismo tiempo, enfureciendo más al guardián

- ¡polvo de diamantes! – Como discípulo de Camus, Níger intentó hacer el ataque que le había enseñado su maestro, pero en vez de liberar una ráfaga de aire congelante, soltó una gran llamarada de fuego - ¡maldita sea no logro comprenderlo! ( O !!!)

- no otra vez (--U) – completó Camus

Níger perdió casi de inmediato el control de su puño y empezó a lanzar fuego a diestra y siniestra mientras caía irremediablemente al agua.

- ¡ya te lo dije Níger déjame el fuego a mí! – le gritó Kai que seguía parado sobre una tabla junto a Max.

Kai saltó a otra tabla para impedir que la ráfaga de Níger que lo quemara vivo cuando pasó extremadamente cerca.

- ¡no lo hago a propósito ( O !) – le respondió Níger antes de que con un gran ¡Splash! Terminara de caer al agua.

- idiota (-.-U)... ¡AVE... – Kai cargó el golpe definitivo de caballero fénix -FÉN...!

-¡espera!

Pero se detuvo justo al lanzar el golpe, frenado por Max

- ¡te digo que lo no dañes!, Draciel no viene para lastimarnos, pero no le están dejando más opción...

- ¿Draciel? – preguntó extrañado Kai

- sí. Habló conmigo, lo escuché... en mi mente

Kai se preocupó en serio esta vez. Más que por las palabras, por la mirada llena de energía, fe y pasión que tenía Max al ver a esa criatura. Le recordaba a algo... pero no acertaba a recordar qué.

- ¿cómo que habló contigo?

- así es. No sé, fue más bien como si yo mismo estuviera pensando, pero sé que fue Draciel. Fue como si fuera una parte de mí... no se que significa eso...

Kai siguió mirando extrañado al rubio, hasta que comprendió a que le recordaba su actitud: a la que el había tenido, en el preciso instante en que conoció a Dranzer...

- ¡Camus detén el ataque!

Pero el caballero de Acuario no lo escuchó. Había caído justo en el hombro de la tortuga, mirando hacía su cabeza mientras encendía su cosmos.

Extendió sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza y sujeto sus manos una con la otra, mientras que la figura de una mujer sosteniendo una vasija emergía de su aura.

-¡NO CAMUS DETENTE!

- ¡_EJECUCIÓN DE...!_

Sin embargo, el caballero de acuario no terminó su ataque cuando fue golpeado por una gran ráfaga de agua marina, que lo derribó del hombro y obligó a hundirse en el mar, Mobius desapareció al instante, indicando que Camus había quedado inconsciente.

- ¡¿Camus se encuentra bien?! – dijo Jabu que estaba parado sobre una de las tablas que habían quedado del barco, al ver que Camus caía al agua. En ese preciso instante muchos más chorros de agua surgieron verticalmente del océano y empezaron a girar alrededor de Draciel hasta formar una barrera de agua a su alrededor – mejor me preocupo por mi mismo – atinó a decir Jabu

Draciel gruñó furioso por el ataque, liberando su aura café, y generando que la barrera del agua que lo rodeaba saliera disparada por doquier como una onda gigantesca de destrucción, los caballeros que lo combatían fueron barridos por esta hasta chocar contra una pequeña roca coralina de la cual pudieron sostenerse. Entre Níger y Jabu sostuvieron a Camus que seguía inconsciente.

- ¡les dije que no le hicieran nada!... – maldijo Max mientras intentaba oponer resistencia a la corriente, hasta que esta lo arrastró

"maldición... su poder destructivo es casi idéntico al de Dranzer, ¿me pregunto si tendrán relación?, dos bestias gigantes en menos de una semana son algo de que preocuparse..." Pensaba Kai, cuando cayó en cuenta de algo al mirar la ola gigantesca contra la que intentaba luchar: esta era circular

- ¡LA ISLA! – fue lo único que alcanzó a gritar antes de que la ola de Draciel finalmente lo arrastrara.

Los demás también veían anonadados como la ola se dirigía rápidamente contra la isla, sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo. Una ola tan grande sin duda alguna hundirá la isla y todos sus habitantes en el olvido, sin mencionar que los dejaría varados en medio del mar.

- ¡hay que hacer algo! – gritó Níger desesperado

- no podemos, ni siquiera nosotros los caballeros dorados podemos movernos tan rápido en el agua. – dijo Camus despertándose adolorido y aferrándose a la roca -Y no lograríamos golpear la ola para congelarla desde aquí... no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer...

- ¡maldición!

La gente de la isla, despierta al escuchar el estruendo de la batalla entre Draciel y los caballeros, corría ahora intentando ponerse a salvo de la gigantesca ola que estaba apunto de acabar con todo en cuestión de segundos...

Ninguno notó una silueta dorada que se movía velozmente en dirección contraria a ellos, hacía la ola.

- ¡maldición! – la gran ola estaba apunto de impactarse, los caballeros que la veían cerraron los ojos en un intento de no ver la catástrofe que iba a ocurrir...

- ¡_EXPLOSIÓN GALACTICA!!! . _

Un energy color púrpura apareció de la nada y se impactó contra la ola con tanta potencia que frenó su avance. Ambas fuerzas estaban muy equilibradas y cuando una ganaba milímetros de ventaja, la otra los recuperaba. Finalmente, ambas potencias se neutralizaron y la ola desapareció con un estallido que salpicó apenas un poco la playa.

- ¿qué?

- ¿ pero como..?

- ¿quién...?

Tras ellos apareció un portal que los succionó. Se abrió al instante otro igual en la playa y Jabu, Camus y Níger cayeron por este.

- Me extraña de ti Camus, darle oportunidad de escapar a una bestia de las sombras , después de lo que pasó en el santuario.

Los tres levantaron la vista, frente a ellos estaba un hombre como de 20 años, de cabello azul que le llegaba hasta la cintura y expresión fría. Estaba usando una armadura dorada como la de Camus, sólo que de diferente diseño.

- Saga de Géminis... ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Camus incorporándose.

- me a sido asignada esta isla para vigilar de cerca los movimientos de Poseidón. Sin embargo estoy enterado de todo lo que pasa en el santuario y en verdad estoy decepcionado... ¿dónde está el fénix?

Sólo entonces se dieron cuenta de que no sabían donde se encontraba Kai. Tampoco había rastro de Max.

Y por si eso fuera poco, tampoco sabían que eran observados desde el cielo, por una sombra enorme e invisible.

- Saga, el caballero de Géminis. Detuvo el ataque de Draciel sin dificultad con uno propio... pero lo mejor... – la sortija del milenio se agitó y resplandeció – es el enorme lado oscuro que detecto dentro de él. Es una oscuridad muy profunda y poderosa... – Bakura acarició el cuello de su diamante que lo mantenía en el aire y sonrió – quizás perdí a Draciel, pero eh encontrado algo mejor... eh encontrado un aliado...

Inspeccionó desde arriba la isla.

- y eh encontrado a uno de los maestros de las bestias, aunque no creo que me cause problemas – el diadiang de Bakura emitió un resplandor, y tan sólo un instante fue visible un monstruo en forma de calavera cubierto con una capa púrpura - ¡cráneo sirviente!, reúne una legión de tus hombres y busquen al aprendiz del pescador... ya sabrán que hacer con el después, no dejen que por nada del mundo Draciel lo encuentre primero.

Un murmullo indicó que el Cráneo sirviente había partido en su misión.

- y de esa forma yo podré ocuparme de un asunto mucho mayor... -Saga se reflejó en los ojos del ladrón

- ¡Kaaai!!!!.

- ¡kai!

- ¡kai! ¿puedes oírnos?

- ¡¡¡KAI YA NO SEAS PAYASO Y APARECTE INFELIZ!

-(-.-)..¬¬

- ¿qué?

- eso no nos ayuda nada Níger

- ¿no deberíamos ayudar a los caballeros de bronce a buscar a Kai?

Camus y Saga se alejaban con dirección al pueblo de la isla

- Kai es su compañero y ellos deben hacerse cargo de él. Tu y yo debemos hablar de algo que sólo concierne a los caballeros dorados Camus.

- ¿de casualidad tiene que ver con bestias de las sombras?... Saga, deberías darte cuenta de que eso sólo concierne a los Egipcios, sólo ante ataque como estos es como debemos actuar en lo que no nos corresponde

- ya no sólo conciernen a los Egipcios Camus, ahora que una de ellas atacó al santuario. No podemos dejar toda la investigación a los egipcios, debemos empezar a indagar por nosotros mismos

- sí, ¿qué sugieres?, ¿crees que las bestias estén bajo ordenes de alguien?

- dudo mucho que estén bajo ordenes de alguien . – Saga bajó el rostro enigmáticamente.

- ¿sabes algo que yo y Fénix no sabemos? ¿Saga?

- yo debería preguntarte eso. Quien sabe más sobre todo este asunto es tu mejor amigo...

- ¡¿MILO?!, ¿qué tiene el que ver en todo esto?

- supongo que sabes donde hizo su entrenamiento ¿o no?

Fue como un Shock para Camus darse cuenta de esto

- Egipto...

Mientras tanto

Kai se encontraba inconsciente en otra playa en una parte no muy habitada de la isla, sentía que algo lo estaba golpeando suavemente en un costado, pero no sabría decir qué. Lentamente fue volviendo en sí e intentó ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, al primer intento volvió a caer a la arena.

La agitación del mar había echo que se golpeara varias veces con su propia armadura y con algunas rocas. Y estaba muy mal herido.

- ¡ya reaccionas! ¿estas bien?

Esa era la voz de Max, como comprobó al mover su cabeza y ver al rubio junto a el, con una vara de madera en las manos. Hizo otro intento de levantarse y volvió a caer.

- tomaré eso como un no, déjame ayudarte – Max le pasó un brazo por su hombro y levantó con cuidado

- más te vale no haberme estado picando con esa vara... gracias niño – respondió Kai friamente.

- uff... de...Mhggg… de nada

- ¿mhh? ¿estas bien?

- ¡pesas mucho!

- eres muy débil – la armadura se desprendió automáticamente de Kai y se quedó armada con la forma del fénix, reduciendo considerablemente el peso.

- gracias... – Max miró alrededor – parece que estamos en la isla, debemos buscar al señor Camus y a los demás.

Kai no dijo nada y Max empezó a caminar por la isla.

Y a muchos kilómetros por mar y tierra de allí:

Dos guardias vigilaban una de las puertas de entrada al palacio del faraón, cómodamente sentados en un par de sillas de palma con la guardia baja y las lanzas a un lado.

-Odio la guardia nocturna ¿tu no Takao? - Joounouchi, no obtuvo respuesta de su amigo - ¿Takao?...

- (UOU)ZZzzz...(UoU) Zzzz... (UOU)(UoU)

- (¬-¬) parece que tu no la tomas muy en serio... ¿eh?, ¿qué es esto?

Una sombra pasó rápidamente como a 20 metros en dirección contraria a la puerta que ellos estaban resguardando, Joounichi tomo la lanza y se levantó, aguzando la vista para captar algo, al mismo tiempo que pateaba a Takao en la espinilla.

- Despierta holgazán, parece que no estamos solos

- ¿qué..?, ¿qué?... mñham... mñham... con mucho picante – Takao volvió a dormir.

- (-.-U)... hago notar que tu me obligaste – Joounichi dio una patada al respaldo de la silla, derribándola con todo y Takao, cuyo rostro impactó con el suelo.

- ¡LET IT RIP!( O )... ¿que? (O.o)¿Que?(o.O) ¿qué? – Takao miró alrededor hasta ubicar a su amigo rubio - ¿por qué me despiertas?, estaba teniendo un sueño genial sobre el futuro, había cositas de colores que giraban y se golpeaban entre sí, y una preciosa chica castaña de cabello corto que estaba loca por mi... y también había un tipo raro sin ojos (o.o)...

- sí lo que digas (¬¬), parece que tenemos compañía

- okey, te perdono por despertarme – Takao se incorporó y tomó su lanza mucho más alerta. - ¿por donde?

- por allá – respondió el otro señalando.

- pues vamos a ver – Takao empezó a caminar pero Jou lo detuvo.

- ¿y dejar que alguien entre al palacio?, recuerda lo que ordenó Shimon, no descuidar las entradas y no dejar pasar ni a un tipo canoso en sus veinte con cara rajada, ni a un fantasma que viste pedazos de gente muerta... esta sombra puede entrar en ambas categorías, así que podría ser una trampa. Iré sólo y tu cuida la entrada.

- esta bien, pero ten cuidado amigo.

Jou salió corriendo para alcanzar a la sombra. A punto de doblar una esquina pudo escuchar nuevamente los pasos, por lo que ando con más cuidado y se aferró más a la lanza. Lentamente se asomó por la callejuela del palacio, hasta tener contacto visual con la persona frente a él.

- ¡¿la señora Isis?!

Como Jou había dicho, Isis era quien se encontraba del otro lado. Estaba en mitad de uno de los patios del castillo, sola con los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando el cielo estrellado.

"¿qué esta haciendo aquí?"

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, un resplandor púrpura apareció en el cielo, y fue descendiendo lentamente frente a Isis, conforme iba bajando fue adquiriendo forma humana.

- Mahad – dijeron Isis y Jou al mismo tiempo, este ultimo sin ser escuchado.

El mago de traje oscuro, antiguo guardián del rey se presentó ante la sacerdotisa.

- Mahad... has vuelto... tu alma esta sellada y es parte del reino de los monstruos, pero aún así, has podido volver a..

- no hay tiempo Isis... – la cortó de pronto Mahad, la morena quedó algo triste por esta reacción – eh venido a advertirles sobre un gran peligro que se acerca.

- ¿un gran peligro?

- así es, Zork el oscuro está por arribar.

La reacción inmediata y más notoria de Isis fue de sorpresa, seguida de miedo y aprehensión

- ¿Zork?, ¿aquel del que hablan las antiguas escrituras del libro de conjuros del milenio?, el amo y señor de la oscuridad?

- así es.

- ¿cómo es eso posible?

- Las Bestias Guardianas han sido liberadas...

- entonces, es cierto lo que dijeron los Saint Shields...

- ¿los Saint Shields?, ¿quiénes son ellos?.

- dicen ser guardianes de una tierra distante. Llegaron hoy, y hablaron precisamente sobre unas bestias guardianas – Isis le contó lo más rápidamente posible lo que los Saint Shields habían dicho.

- ya veo. Ya ah comenzado. Los Saint Shields tienen razón. Ahora que habito sellado en el reino de los monstruos, me eh enterado de la historia de estas Bestias sagradas: ellas son las llaves para mantener el reino de las sombras separado de los demás reinos. Quien las controle, tendrá a su disposición el reino de las sombras, y por lo tanto, tiene a su disposición al amo del reino de la sombras, Zork. Son un poder tan inmenso que sólo unos guerreros escogidos podrán controlarlas y nadie más...

- sí nadie más puede controlarlas.. ¿cómo es que estamos en peligro?

- Porque desafortunadamente, hemos creado otra forma de acceder al reino de las sombras: los artículos del milenio. Lamento ser yo quien te revele que su poder proviene de Zork mismo. Si los artículos se reúnen en la lápida de la que salieron, pueden crear un portal a través del cual Zork puede atravesar. Eso es lo que está buscando Bakura.

- ¡no puede ser!

- Sin embargo, las bestias sagradas unidas son capaces de destruir este portal. Pero no si antes son eliminadas o selladas por el mal, de eso es de lo que venía a advertirte, deben buscar y proteger a las bestias sagradas o siempre existirá el riesgo del cruce de Zork. De echo, es alarmante que ya haya habido un ataque a la fortaleza Saint Shield, y nadie sepa como fue. Las fuerzas oscuras ya están tras las 4.

- te entiendo Mahad, le informaré al faraón y haremos lo posible por rastrear las demás bestias; afortunadamente le llevamos la ventaja al enemigo, ya que Rey es el maestro de Driger, y ya posee su poder sellado, y sabemos que Dranzer viene para acá.

Mahad finalmente sonrió.

- siempre te sientes lista para todo. Me encanta eso de ti...

Isis sonrió.

- sabía que volverías a mi... – Isis se acercó a Mahad hasta quedar recargada en su pecho, sin embargo, este la rechazó

- No eh vuelto a ti. y jamás podré hacerlo mi amada... – Los ojos de ambos se humedecieron con esto ultimo – Parte de mi no es humana, mi alma está sellada...

- y la mía también... – Isis puso una mano sobre el pecho de Mahad – contigo, justo aquí. Sin importar esto, te seré fiel por siempre... aunque venga un tipo de cabello castaño y gabardina blanca con que los fans quieran emparejarme...

- ¿qué?

- mhhh.. (o.o)parpadeo no sé porqué dije eso... creo que fue una visión del collar.

- lo que fuese Isis... me alegra saber, que siempre contaré contigo, la lápida de piedra no luce un lugar tan frío después de esto ... porque tu recuerdo la hará calida...- Mahad fue alejándose y desapareciendo en destellos púrpuras.

- hasta pronto... mi Mahad. – Isis agachó la mirada y dejó escapar una lagrima.

" T-T... ¡eso fue hermoso! TOT" Jou había visto absolutamente todo lo ocurrido " se supone que debería, pero no le diré nada de esto a nadie, esos dos ya sufrieron mucho" de puntillas para que Isis no lo notara, Jou fue regresando a su puesto, pensando en el resto de la conversación.

"sólo entendí que el tipo que estamos buscando quiere traer algo malvado a través de los artículos del milenio de los señores, y que a través de unos monstruos los podemos detener...(-.-) ¿por qué siento que los soldados acabaremos hiendo todos a partirnos la... cara, en una guerra estúpida, para que al final sólo 7 o menos personas acaben con nuestros problemas"

- ¿y bien que viste? – le preguntó Takao en cuanto llegó.

- que debemos pedir que nos aumenten el sueldo amigo... vienen tiempos difíciles

- (o.o) parpadeo (o.o)parpadeo ... ya en serio, ¿qué vistes?

- no te digo...

- ¡ah no seas malo!

- ¿yo?, para nada

- ¡vamos dime!

- me

y así esos dos se quedaron discutiendo a la luz de la luna, disfrutando su amistad e intentando no pensar en lo que podría pasar en el oscuro futuro.


	5. Chapter 5

Las estrellas seguían brillando sobre la tierra de Egipto. Ni un alma se encontraba en las calles, y los búhos del desierto arrullaban a los durmientes con su suave canto, armonizando un ambiente de falsa paz y tranquilidad... que sin embargo no llegaba al corazón de Rey Kon.

Daba vueltas y vueltas sobre su cama en mitad de un sueño intranquilo y agitado, murmurando cosas para si mismo. Afortunadamente para él, su frágil sueño fue roto en definitiva por una mano que se apoyó sobre su hombro, y que el atrapó en el acto con toda su fuerza

-¡Rey tranquilo soy yo!

El joven tigre blanco, abrió los ojos y sin dejar de respirar entrecortadamente, los dirigió hacía Mao, que era a quien tenía sujeta.

- Mao... – la soltó y esta se sostuvo la mano - ¿qué hora es?, ¿no puedes dormir?

- Rey...

había algo en el tono de voz de Mao que volvió a ponerlo alerta. Entonces notó que ella no llevaba ropa de dormir, sino que al contrario, estaba vestida con la ropa de viaje que había usado aquella misma mañana.

-¿por qué estás arreglada?, en serio, ¿qué hora es?

- es media noche Rey – respondió otra voz fría.

Ozuma se encontraba en el resquicio de la puerta. También el estaba completamente arreglado y listo para partir.

- y nos vamos...- Ozuma continuó su camino a través del pasillo.

- ¿qué?, ¡Ozuma!

Rey saltó de su cama y encaró al pelirrojo-negro.

- ¿cómo que nos vamos?

- ya hemos alertado al faraón, debemos alcanzar a Dranzer en el desierto ahora que podemos. – respondió cortante Ozuma.

- prometimos una alianza con el faraón para esto. Y mientras más ayuda tengamos más posibilidades tenemos de lograrlo.

Una media sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Ozuma. Curiosamente el gesto fue todo menos amable.

- creo que tienes el concepto equivocado de que puedes ordenarlos como se te plazca Rey. Pero aquí no sólo estas fuera de tu tierra, también estás en misión; así que antes que príncipe, eres un Saint Shield, y un Saint Shield obedece mis ordenes...

Ozuma terminó el camino que lo separaba de la ventana del pasillo, y lanzó una cuerda con un garfio a través de esta. La cuerda se tensó al sujetarse a la siguiente pared.

- vamonos...

los demás Saint Shields estaban por igual en el pasillo completamente vestidos, y por igual dudando.

- yo me quedó Ozuma – dijo finalmente Rey con porte decidido – le di mi palabra al faraón Atem: la palabra de un futuro emperador a un rey es sagrada.

- sí así lo quiere "su alteza". Los verdaderos Saint Shields, síganme.

Sin embargo, los Saint Shields seguían allí parados entre Rey y la ventana.

- yo me quedo con mi hermano – dijo Lee – no soy el heredero al trono, pero igual soy príncipe, y debo apoyar a mi hermano.

- también yo me quedo con Rey – dijo Mao después de un rato, sujetando el hombro de este.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Mariam, que se quedó paralizada unos instantes. Hasta finalmente, avanzar y quedar al lado de Rey, que sonrió satisfecho.

- lo siento príncipe – alegó sin embargo la peliazul, quebrando la sonrisa de Rey – pero creo que en esta misión hay mucho en juego, y debemos cumplirla a toda costa. El deber es primero, discúlpeme.

- está bien Mariam...

- al fin una verdadera Saint Shield – comentó Ozuma con entusiasmo, sin embargo Mariam no respondió nada y cruzó con semblante triste la ventana, detrás de ella salió Ozuma.

- esperemos que los dioses vayan con ellos. – la mirada dorada de Rey siguió un rato más a sus compañeros, hasta que no los pudo ver y fue oficial; que los Saint Shields se habían separado.

Mientras tanto, en una pequeña isla junto a Grecia...

Max y Kai continuaban caminando entre el bosque tropical de la parte no habitada de la isla. El primero gritaba constantemente buscando algo de ayuda, mientras que Kai lo seguía con el semblante serio.

"a este paso jamás alcanzaré a Bakura"

- creo que ya estamos cerca – dijo Max sobre un árbol, intentando divisar algo en la distancia.

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido e inesperado. Un enorme sable bajó descendió de la nada con dirección a Max. El sable se enterró con fuerza destellando al reflejar la luz del sol.

Afortunadamente, lo único que había herido era el árbol sobre el que había estado Max, ya que este estaba en el suelo, bajo el brazo de Kai.

- ¿podrías avisar cuando hagas eso por favor?

- cállate. Este no es momento de decir tonterías. Estamos bajo ataque...

En ese preciso instante, otro sable salió de entre la maleza, apuntando nuevamente a Max, pero Kai volvió a desviarlo con un Ken. El intento se siguió repitiendo, con los sables saliendo de diferentes direcciones, pero ninguno tan rápido como el fénix.

- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

- sí, mantente quieto, tu eres su blanco – uno de los sables alcanzó a rozar el antebrazo de Kai, - ¡ahhh!, demonios ¡ya me harté!, agáchate niño

Sin esperar respuesta, Kai empezó a liberar un aura color rojo, hasta que esta luciera como fuego a su alrededor. Entonces el fénix puso sus brazos juntos y levantó cerca de su pecho su rodilla, y la silueta de un fénix de fuego se formó a su espalda.

Kai: - ¡¡¡las alas del fénix... – Kai abrió los brazos a los lados, simulando las alas del fénix – Se elevan al cielo...!!! ( _Hou Yoku Ten Shou!!_)

Al instante se liberó un cataclismo de fuego por todo el lugar, con ráfagas de viento levantándose por doquier. Las llamas arrasaron con la vegetación alrededor, y arrastraron con ello a una docena de esqueletos cubiertos por capas púrpuras.

Cuando el ataque cesó, todos los Skull Servants cayeron fulminados en el suelo.

- alguien nos levantó una emboscada... – "o más bien a este niño... ¿por qué?"

- Kai no quiero molestarte pero creo que aún no acaba – dijo Max levantándose a su lado.

Los Skull Servants, aparentemente muertos, comenzaron a levantarse nuevamente y con dificultad. Y a buscar las espadas que habían quedado esparcidas por el suelo.

- maldición... ¡corre!

Tomó a Max de la mano y empezaron a correr entre la jungla. Eventualmente, los sables empezaron a salir disparados desde la maleza tras ellos. Pero Kai ya no los desviaba, sólo los esquivaba a duras penas junto con Max.

- ¿y no puedes hacer algo?

- ¿tu podrías después de haber sido destrozado por un maremoto, y haber ejecutado una técnica que gastó la fuerza que te quedaba?

- ya veo...

siguieron corriendo un rato más, escuchando las capas de los Skull Servants agitarse tras ellos. La jungla se acababa frente a ellos, podrían correr más rápido, pero estarían más expuestos.

"tendré que arriesgarme. No puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que encontrar a Dranzer"

Para desconcierto de Kai no salieron a una planicie o a la parte habitada del lugar. Era simplemente una playa que bordeaba la jungla, y el mar los estaba acorralando.

-por aquí – le dijo Max, y empezó a correr por la playa. Kai dudo un instante, pero un ruido en la maleza le indicó que no tenía de otra más que seguirlo.

Los Skull Servants salieron también a la playa, y siguieron la lluvia de cuchillos, y esta vez Kai tuvo que darse vuelta en plena carrera para desviar algunos.

Finalmente llegaron a una pared de roca en la base de un risco. Estaban completamente acorralados

-¡no maldita sea!

Kai se volteó para enfrentar a los Skull Servants, y empezó a hacer arder su Cosmos nuevamente.

- ¡no espera!, estás muy débil para hacer las alas de fénix.

- débil pero no muerto niño. Como lo estaría si me rindiera sin pelear.

- podemos seguir por la jungla.

- ¡¿qué no lo entiendes?! – Kai se estaba enfadando de verdad – sería lo mismo... ahora, apártate.

Finalmente a Max no le quedó opción y retrocedió, mientras Kai se preparaba. Los Skull Servants estaban a penas a unos metros, y sabían perfectamente que tenían toda la ventaja. En cuanto a Kai, la decisión brillaba en su mirada carmín.

- ¡_Hou Yoku Ten... ¡_

- _Darkness fine!!! _

- ¡qué!

Una esfera de energía oscura surgió de entre los Skull Servants y acertó a Kai directamente en el pecho, mandándolo a enterrarse en la roca. Cayó en la arena sangrando de la nariz y la boca.

- ja ja ja.. Kai, como dicen los caballeros... un truco no funciona con alguien que ya lo ha visto.

El fénix levantó la vista para ver quien le hablaba. Un Skull Servant mucho mayor que los anteriores se iba acercando desde el fondo. Su capa estaba hecha de fuego azul.

- un King Of the Skull Servants…

- el mismo. – respondió la criatura, que miraba con mofa a Kai en el suelo. – debo decir que Bakura no nos envió aquí por ti. Pero serás un lindo regalo.

- ¿Bakura?... – el nombre había activado el censor de Kai. Sí lograba salir de esa, no sólo salvaría la vida, también ganaría una pista.

El rey de estos se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacía los demás Skull Servants.

- Bakura dijo que no importaba si estaba vivo o muerto. Así que, ¿por qué no nos libramos de problemas y acabamos con ambos aquí?

Los Skull Servants gritaron y levantaron sus espadas en señal de aprobación.

- perfecto... ¡elimínenlos!... recuerden apuntar bien a la cara – el King se puso junto a sus súbditos, que levantaron sus navajas, dispuestos a lanzarlas a la vez contra Max y Kai.

Todo parecía perdido, no había forma de que Max y Kai escaparan de eso. La sentencia de muerte estaba firmada por la solitaria playa, el testigo sería la jungla y el mar limpiaría la sangre. Sólo quedaba esperar el fin.

Max lo sabía muy bien cuando veía el filo de las espadas, y a Kai semi-conciente en el suelo... sólo un milagro. Empezó a rogar a los dioses.

- ¡ahora! – gritó el King, y todos los soldados lanzaron sus navajas. Max podía sentir como estas cortaban a toda velocidad el aire, para después cortar algo más. Todo estaba perdido...

Si es que una enorme pared de agua no se hubiera levantado del mar, entre ellos y los cuchillos, desviando estos últimos.

- ¿cómo?... ¡quien ah echo eso!

Max también estaba desconcertado, y miraba a todos lados buscando a su salvador.

Resolviendo su incógnita, el mar empezó a agitarse como si estuviera hirviendo. La tierra también se sacudió, y algunas nubes negras se formaron en el cielo a su alrededor.

Níger y Jabu detuvieron su búsqueda al ver como el cielo se hacía negro exclusivamente en la parte este de la isla.

Camus y Saga también salieron de la habitación donde conversaban y miraron con sorpresa el suceso.

Y Bakura, oculto por las sombras a unos metros de ellos dos, también fijo su vista en el curioso fenómeno.

"estúpidos... les dije que lo mataran rápido. Ahora eh perdido a una."

Volviendo con Kai y Max, el temblor se había echo más fuerte, y ya había derribado a varios Skull Servants. misteriosamente, en lugar de sentirse intimidado, Max se sentía más confiado que nunca.

Y finalmente ocurrió. El agua del mar se levantó en vertical formando una gigantesca columna, el atronador rugido se escuchó por toda la isla, y el guardián tortuga emergió frente al grupo.

-Draciel... –dijo Max.

Los demás estaban atónitos, incluyendo a Kai. La bestia los había salvado, parecía que era verdad que estaba de su lado, la pregunta era ¿por qué?, ¿y que tenía que ver Max en eso?

- ¡ataquen! – el King of the skull servants decidió no esperar para averiguarlo y envió un ataque de inmediato contra la criatura. Todos los Skull Servants lanzaron sus espadas como lanzas apuntando al corazón de Draciel. Las espadas impactaron con fuerza.

Y rebotaron en el caparazón de Draciel, que se quedó como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando atónitos a los Servants.

Ahora era el turno de contra atacar de Draciel.

Con un gran rugido formó un muro de agua a su alrededor, muro que lanzó contra todos los Skull Servants, derribándolos de un solo golpe. Estos intentaron levantarse y contra-atacar pero sucedió lo mismo. Era imposible golpear a Draciel, hasta que...

- ¡detente Draciel!

La bestia bit volteó a ver quien le había hablado. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el King Of The Skull Servants, sosteniendo a Max contra su cuerpo, y colocando el filo de su espada a unos centímetros de su cuello.

- sabemos que es este niño lo que buscas, que es el elegido. ¿qué pasaría si ahora mismo, corto su cuello a la mitad?.

Draciel rugió furioso, pero al mismo tiempo retrocedió. No podía arriesgar la vida del que sería su guardián.

- eso está mejor. Si quieres que viva, solo hay una cosa que tienes que hacer. – con su mano libre, el King levantó un medallón color verde y purpura, mostrándoselo a Draciel. – entra en este medallón, y jura obediencia a mi amo Bakura.

Draciel se quedó inmóvil unos segundos. Su mirada cambiaba una y otra vez de Max al medallón, considerando sus opciones. Aunque en realidad no parecía haber ninguna.

Dio un paso adelante hacía el medallón.

- ¡no lo hagas Draciel!

La voz de Max desvió la atención de la bestia bit. Aún con la navaja en su garganta, el rubio mostraba bastante determinación y seguridad.

- si estos tipos tienen tu poder, quien sabe lo que harán. No te preocupes por mi y huye.

Draciel mantuvo su vista fija en Max un largo instante, mirándolo como hechizado. Hasta que se volvió un destello púrpura, y entró sin quejar al medallón.

- ¡JA!... bien hecho Draciel, Bakura estará muy complacid... ¡ahhh!

Súbitamente, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo el medallón, causando que el esqueleto lo soltara y cayera en la arena.

- ¿qué demonios?

"¡ahora o nunca!"

viendo finalmente su oportunidad, Kai se lanzó como una flecha contra el medallón, atrapándolo en su camino, y frenándose en la arena a varios metros del rey de los sirvientes cráneo.

- ¡Fénix!... ¡acábenlo!.

-¡ atrápalo Max!

El movimiento tomo a todos por sorpresa, los Skull apenas se estaban movilizando, y su rey había soltado a Max en su afán de lanzarse contra el fénix. El medallón voló por el aire

Max lo atrapó. Los Skull Servants volvieron a lanzarse contra el, y Max, instintivamente, se colocó el collar.

Al instante, un aura violeta lo rodeó, y rechazó con un destelló a todos los Skull Servants que se lanzaron contra el. La silueta de Draciel apareció tras el.

- maldición... fallamos. – aunque el King Of Skull Servants mostraba coraje, los demás Skull Servants retrocedieron asustados. – cobardes... ¡cobardes todos!

- mejor hazle caso a tus tropas y lárgate ahora mismo – de repente, con el aura violeta rodeándolo, Max había pasado de víctima indefensa, a Amo de una bestia sagrada súper poderosa. Los Skull Servants siguieron retrocediendo. Inclusive el King se echó para atrás. Las leyendas de las bestias sagradas eran demasiado impactantes como para pasarlas por alto.

- ya oiste a Max y a tus tropas. No te conviene quedarte – Kai se levantó con dificultad, y se apoyó en Max.

- quizás a nosotros nos ganaron... pero no somos más que esqueletos, sirvientes: somos lo más bajo de todo el ejercito de criaturas de las sombras que posee Bakura. Y el no descansará hasta apoderarse de las 4 bestias... no volverán a tener tanta suerte.

Los Skull Servants se desvanecieron como humo.

- uff... – Max suspiró fuertemente y cayó de rodillas en la arena – por fin se acabó, por un momento me asusté.

- no debimos dejarlos ir. Avisarán a Bakura.

- ¿así?, ¿y quien es ese tal Bakura?

- ¡nada que te incumba niñ...!

Kai se frenó en mitad de la frase, y se quedó mirando fijamente al medallón que colgaba tranquilo del cuello de Max.

"_no descansará hasta apoderarse de las 4 bestias" _

"así que son 4. yo busco a Dranzer, y Max tiene a Draciel. Aunque no quiera, este niño se ah involucrado aún más que yo en todo este asunto, no puedo dejar pasar eso por alto... debo llevarlo conmigo, quizás me sea útil"

- es un ladrón de Egipto. Tiene la cara rajada y canas aunque apenas tiene 20 años. Va tras tu Draciel por su poder, al igual que por la bestia bit que yo persigo, el fénix de fuego Dranzer. Aparentemente están relacionadas por algo más que la sílaba inicial, y parece que también hay otras dos.

Max se quedó confuso, mirando a Kai.

- es todo lo que sé. – empezó a caminar por la arena, dejando a Max atrás.

- increíble...

súbitamente Kai se detuvo.

- ¿qué, no vienes niño?...

- eh, ¿me hablas a mi?

- No, a ese otro tipo que esta con nosotros en esta playa completamente desierta. Ahora estas bestias nos conciernen a ambos. Así que más vale que te apures... te voy a llevar hasta el fin del mundo si es preciso pero encontraré lo que buscamos...

- ¿y que buscamos?

- la verdad.


End file.
